TRON: Cheers to Here
by DodgeStreaker
Summary: CLU has been stopped, Abraxas has been stopped, and luckily Anon survived. Now after some time after the events its time he relax and take a break don't you think? - Disclaimer: TRON/TRON Evolution (c) Disney


Anon sat at a lone booth at the back of the End of Line club. He swished around a near empty glass of electric blue energy, hunching a bit over the table, his chin resting on his propped up hand as he stared out the window. He had been told by Tron up front that he had been overwhelming himself lately with his duties as a System Monitor and that he should take a break for awhile before he causes a system meltdown and his programming would need to be repaired. Yes, things had started to go a lot more smoothly between both Basics and ISOs now that both the Abraxas virus and CLU had been defeated and he should take it a little more easy. The clean up on the entire Grid had been difficult and tiring work, taking many cycles to build it back up, of course, with the help of the Creator it went fairly well. But even though it was all going so well, he refused to let his guard down even a little, just in case of something bad, he wanted to be ready, prepared for anything that is thrown his way.

He finished his drink, standing up and heading over to the bar tender, avoiding other Programs as much as possible before setting the empty glass down gently on the counter. He was about to activate his helmet on when a hand laid on his shoulder. He hoped it wasn't just some random Program thanking him for all his services, he didn't really like the fact that practically everyone on The Grid knew what he had done, but he was a Monitor, it was only natural due to it being his job nothing more. If only he could explain that it was only his duty and get some point there, but he couldn't for one good reason, being mute sucked at times like this... Turning around he expected to see a random Program, one he had never seen before in his life when he was taken aback by who was really there.

"Oh hey there. You leaving already, you silent helmet?" Gibson joked giving him a grin. Anon couldn't help but to smile back. He was brought over to a booth, far from the one he was sitting at early and Gibson went to get the two some drinks. Returning, the green circuited ISO slid his over to him and he stopped it with the tips of his fingers. "Now look, I'm not here to thank you, I've already said that in my own way, but I hear you're overworking. Quit that, relax, lighten up just a bit Monitor. If anything goes wrong, you'll bounce back automatically. You might be one of Flynn's Programs but that doesn't mean you're as stubborn as he is, well I should say used to be." He would've laughed at Gibson's remark if he had the voice to so instead he rolled his eyes, using body language was just as clear as words. Anon took a sip of his drink, feeling a refreshing rush cool over his circuits for a brief second. First Tron, now Gibson was telling him to lay off, are they that determined to get him away from his work?

_Ha ha, I guess they are determined, that's a good thing though, I'll let them keep trying, I think I'm doing okay with myself and everything I do for now anyways. I think I'll know when to quit, I'm not that stubborn...Okay, maybe a little, but who cares? They don't need to know that._

Anon shook his head at his own thought and Gibson gave him a funny look. The ISO let it slide and decided to give him a childish grin, getting up and taking a seat right next to the Monitor, swinging an arm over his shoulder and took his glass up. Anon rolled his eyes and they tapped their glasses together.

"Cheers buddy. You're one hell of a friend did I ever tell you that? Zuse! Mind giving our Monitor friend a nice tune up for some great music and drinks?" Gibson called over to the club's owner and host. Zuse gave returned the favor, pumping up the music, lighting up the tower and passing out drinks for everyone. Jeez, he didn't have to do that, he's already had enough to drink. Anon didn't mind though, might as well have a little cheers to here while he had the chance, get it over with anyways.


End file.
